Secret
by ShinaIshihara
Summary: [NU'EST] Il y a ce même jeune homme qui, tous les jours, vient à la même heure s'installer à la même table, dans la même bibliothèque. Il attrape les mêmes livres et s'y plonge entièrement jusqu'à la fermeture du lieu. Et puis il y a ce bibliothécaire qui est intrigué par ce garçon et ce sera en s'approchant de lui qu'il apprendra son étonnant secret.
1. Chapter 1

Un joli sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres destiné aux bibliothécaires. Il s'avança ensuite vers le rayon de la poésie, son rayon préféré, déposa ses affaires sur une table et s'approcha des recueils. Ses doigts glissèrent le long des tranches, ne s'attardant que peu de temps sur certains ouvrages, choisissant toujours les trois mêmes. Son adorable visage laiteux s'illumina de nouveau lorsqu'il les attrapa pour commencer à s'y plonger encore. Il ne s'en lassait pas depuis plus de six mois qu'il venait désormais régulièrement – tous les jours – à la bibliothèque.

Quel âge pouvait bien avoir ce jeune homme ? Seize, dix-sept, peut-être dix-huit ans ? Min Hyun ne parvenait pas à bien le savoir, et il était incapable d'aller lui demander. Il ne voulait pas le déranger, il aimait voir ce garçon blondinet mystérieux poser son campement là où il travaillait à temps partiel les soirs où il faisait la fermeture. En effet, ce jeune lecteur ne sortait du lieu qu'à la nuit tombée et, une chose que le bibliothécaire avait remarqué, était qu'il n'avait encore jamais emprunté l'un de ses trois livres favoris. Jamais. Aucun nom, pas de prénom, même pas une date de naissance pas la moindre information au sujet de cette charmante personne.

Min Hyun aimait le regarder du coin de l'œil, comme pour s'assurer qu'il demeurait bien là tant de temps. Il le fixait parfois plusieurs minutes, l'admirant dans sa lecture passionnante. La poésie… Le brun n'en avait jamais réellement lu, il se demandait même ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si intéressant à l'intérieur pour que le blond ne s'y plonge autant. Ce n'était qu'en entendant la page se tourner que Min Hyun revenait sur terre et tournait la tête pour ne pas être mal à l'aise. Après tout, si le blond le découvrait en train de le regarder d'une telle manière, peut-être s'enfuirait-il et ne reviendrait-il plus… Cela n'était pas du tout ce que le bibliothécaire cherchait à faire, bien au contraire.

Il soupira et s'étira sur sa chaise avant de terminer de rentrer les codes des nouveaux ouvrages livrés en fin de matinée.

« Tu as terminé Min Hyun ? lui demanda Mademoiselle Ahn, la responsable.

— Bientôt, j'en ai plus que deux à rentrer.

— Bien, fit-elle en venant vers lui, tu pourras ensuite les ranger dans chaque rayon s'il te plaît ? Quand tu auras fini, tu pourras filer.

— Merci Mademoiselle ! »

Ils échangèrent un franc sourire et Min Hyun accéléra sa tape sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Mettre les livres dans les rayons… avec un peu de chance, il en aura peut-être un, ou deux, à placer du côté de la poésie, non ?

Tous les soirs depuis plusieurs mois, à la même heure, il offrait le même sourire de salutation pour s'installer à la même table et feuilleter les mêmes ouvrages.

Il y avait de la douceur qui émanait de lui, une certaine sensibilité, voire même une jolie timidité. Personne n'avait entendu le son de sa voix, il était très discret, il savait se faire oublier, puis il s'en allait à la fermeture pour revenir le soir suivant répéter les mêmes gestes.

Avait-il un exposé à préparer ? Un devoir à rendre ? Une conférence à préparer peut-être ? Ou bien était-il tout simplement là par plaisir, pour s'évader quelques heures ? Tout le monde ignorait bien ses motivations car on n'osait pas lui adresser la parole. Pour Min Hyun cela était par respect envers cette adorable tête blonde, pour ne pas la déranger. La voir perdue dans sa poésie l'apaisait et il n'avait pas envie de briser cette tranquillité.

Comment réagirait ce garçon si on venait lui poser des questions ? S'en irait-il ? Est-ce qu'il rougirait ?... Evidemment, toutes les questions que le brun se posait depuis quelques temps déjà n'obtiendraient de réponses que s'il les lui adressait directement à lui… alors peut-être parviendra-t-il à le faire, un jour.

En vérité, il avait peur de l'effrayer, il paraissait tellement frêle… Min Hyun avait envie de le protéger, de le laisser vivre dans son petit cocon douillet, mais de le surveiller tout de même, au moins lorsqu'il se trouvait ici, à la bibliothèque tout près de lui, pour que personne ne vienne l'ennuyer.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait tellement prendre soin de ce garçon, mais peut-être se doutait-il qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, d'énigmatique tout autour de lui. Il aurait parfaitement pu être invisible à ses yeux, aux yeux de toutes les personnes dans cette bibliothèque, mais non, ce n'était pas le cas, il ne l'était pas, invisible, aux yeux de Min Hyun. Aux yeux de Min Hyun il était un peu spécial, particulier, dans le bon sens du terme bien évidemment. Et le brun avait terriblement envie d'en apprendre davantage sur lui.

D'où venait-il ? Pourquoi aimait-il tant ces trois livres là et pas d'autres ? Etudiait-il dans la même université que lui ? Dans quelle section ? Vivait-il avec ses parents ? Tout seul ? Qu'aimait-il d'autre excepté la lecture ?

Mais ce qu'il rêvait de connaître, c'était une seule et unique chose : son prénom. Mettre un prénom sur son visage de poupon qui paraissait presque irréel. Sa peau semblait si blanche, douce au touché, qu'on aurait dit une poupée en porcelaine très fragile, dont il fallait prendre soin. Ne pas la brusquer, ne pas lui faire mal, l'admirer simplement, la toucher avec les yeux. De jolis yeux noisette délicatement bridés et souvent soulignés d'un trait de crayon noir pour renforcer son regard, de magnifiques lèvres rosées bien prononcées, un nez aux courbes gracieuses, de légères joues rebondies un véritable visage angélique aux cheveux teints en blonds, presque blancs. Un être dégageant une telle magnificence, c'était la première fois que le bibliothécaire en rencontrait un.

Ne vous méprenez toutefois pas, il ne possédait aucune jalousie envers lui. Il était satisfait de la personne que lui-même était, il se contentait simplement de s'émerveiller devant son physique fort agréable. Est-ce que ce jeune homme avait quelqu'un dans sa vie ?...

Min Hyun secoua un peu le visage, le voilà divaguant à présent. La poussière des livres commençait sûrement à lui monter dans le cerveau et il se dépêcha de terminer de tout ranger avant qu'elle ne fasse davantage de dégâts. Oh, ce n'était pas spécialement mal ce qu'il pensait – n'est-ce pas ? –, mais se surprendre à avoir de telles pensées ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il enfonça un dernier ouvrage entre deux autres, ramassa le carton vide à ses pieds pour revenir à l'accueil l'empiler sur les deux précédents qu'il avait fait. Son boulot pour ce soir-là avait l'air d'être fini, il pouvait donc rentrer chez lui comme le lui avait bien signalé sa supérieure. Le coréen éteignit son poste d'ordinateur, enfouit quelques papiers dans son sac, enfila son manteau et remarqua que le petit blondinet ne se trouvait déjà plus à sa table habituelle.

Un coup d'œil sur son téléphone portable et il se rendit compte que la fermeture n'était plus très loin. Il eut un léger sourire, salua d'un geste de la main ses collègues qui achevaient deux ou trois bricoles et il s'engouffra à l'extérieur. Quel froid ! Immédiatement il cacha ses mains dans ses poches, tentant d'y trouver désespérément un peu de chaleur, mais cela était en vain. Il décida de presser un peu le pas, car même s'il n'habitait qu'à quelques deux kilomètres de là, il était persuadé que cela était suffisant pour le congeler sur place.

L'hiver arrivait à grands pas, le vent se rafraichissait un peu plus chaque jour, la neige menaçait souvent de tomber et dans les boutiques, on voyait quelques décorations festives s'installer. De petits sapins dans les vitrines, des guirlandes lumineuses, des pères Noël qui grimpaient au mur… Min Hyun avait toujours adoré cette fête, surtout pour passer un peu de temps en famille, autour d'un bon feu de cheminée avec de la bonne nourriture sur la table. Il offrirait également des cadeaux à ses parents et à son petit frère, cela leur faisait sans aucun doute plaisir de savoir que même s'il ne vivait plus sous leur toit il pensait toujours à eux. Le jeune homme penserait toujours à sa famille, il les aimait et était très reconnaissant envers eux, pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Cela lui paraissait tout naturel de leur donner un peu de bonheur le temps d'un Noël.

Ses jolies pensées de présents furent dérangées par une bande de trois garçons planqués dans une ruelle de l'autre côté de celle sur laquelle le bibliothécaire se pressait. Que se passait-il là-bas ? D'ordinaire, il n'était pas spécialement curieux, mais ces personnes ne lui disaient rien de bon. Il fronça les sourcils, traversa en enjambées rapides et ce fut en les rejoignant qu'il les entendit rire comme des porcs. Ils s'en prenaient à…

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! s'étrangla-t-il en en poussant un, laissez-le ! Hé, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant auprès du jeune homme qui se faisait agresser.

— Tiens tiens, un justicier masqué ! s'exclama l'un des trois agresseurs, tu viens sauver ta belle ? s'amusa-t-il.

— Laissez-le tranquille, répondit-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

— T'as d'la chance qui fasse froid. Allez les gars, on se tire. » rappela-t-il ses deux idiots de compagnons.

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignèrent, Min Hyun osa un soupir tout en esquissant un petit sourire à la tête blonde qu'il tenait contre lui, pour la protéger.

« Tout va bien ? » l'interrogea-t-il de nouveau.

Le jeune homme se débattit, sortit de son étreinte, se releva et partit en trombe, manquant de tomber. Il détala tel un lièvre effrayé, prenant ses jambes à son cou, et le brun demeura stoïque plusieurs secondes, n'ayant pas réellement compris ce qui s'était passé. Il s'était enfui… Evaporé à l'instar de la fumée causée par sa respiration régulière.

Le coréen se redressa à son tour, regardant vers l'horizon, dans la direction dans laquelle il était partit. Il ne lui avait pas répondu et il s'en était allé sans le remercier de l'avoir aidé à se tirer des sales pattes des trois garçons sûrement mal intentionnés, mais Min Hyun ne lui en voulait pas, il le comprenait. Après tout, cela faisait beaucoup pour le petit blondinet, il devait être sous le choc et prendre la fuite avait été la solution la plus judicieuse. Quelque part, le bibliothécaire se posait lui-même la question de savoir comment il aurait, lui, réagit face à une telle situation. Il avait du avoir peur, vraiment peur.

Les jours suivants, lorsque Min Hyun venait travailler à la bibliothèque, il ne revit pas le garçon. Il avait posé la question aux autres employés, mais apparemment, ils ne savaient même pas de qui il parlait. Cela était prévisible, combien de visages différents voyaient-il défiler ? Qui se rappellerait de ce visage angélique si pur à part lui ? Pourtant ce sourire… cet adorable sourire, Min Hyun ne l'avait jamais rêvé. Sauf qu'il ne connaissait rien de lui, absolument rien, et impossible donc de le retrouver dans l'ordinateur s'il ne possédait aucune information à son sujet.

Etait-ce parce qu'il avait peur de se faire de nouveau agresser qu'il ne venait plus ? Ou peut-être par honte de recroiser son « sauveur » ? Si cela était pour cette raison-là, Min Hyun songeait qu'il le trouvait idiot. Il n'avait pas à éprouver de la honte envers cela.

Le bibliothécaire s'approcha à pas lents de la table inoccupée, il tira avec précaution la chaise sur laquelle le blondinet était normalement sensé se trouver pour s'y asseoir lui-même, croisant les bras sur la table pour y enfouir son visage. Il ferma les yeux durant plusieurs minutes, s'autorisant à éprouver une certaine nostalgie. Oui, cet inconnu lui manquait, même s'il ne le connaissait pas, même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais adressés la parole, même si l'autre ne semblait apparemment plus vouloir le revoir. Il ressentait un certain manquant dans son cœur, il voulait l'apercevoir de nouveau en train de feuilleter ses livres de poésie, assis là où lui était. Il avait besoin de retrouver ce ravissant sourire pour les saluer – pour le saluer lui ?

Comment le retrouver ? Comment faire en sorte que leurs deux chemins se recroisent une nouvelle fois ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Même en l'espérant très fort, en ne souhaitant que cela, serait-ce suffisant pour le faire revenir ?...

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et ce jeune homme ne faisait que le hanter. Jour et nuit il y songeait tout le temps, à toute heure, à lui. Il s'imaginait le son de sa voix dans sa tête, il avait envie d'embrasser son regard et de ne plus jamais le lâcher. Pourquoi l'avait-il d'ailleurs laissé partir cette nuit-là, où il lui était venu en aide ? Il avait eu le plaisir de sentir son corps fragile contre le sien ainsi que son doux parfum fruité qui avait empli ses narines, un seul et unique instant, très bref certes, en six mois ou plus, à l'avoir observé, à l'avoir… admiré.

Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir le fait qu'il puisse être attiré par ce blond. Lui être homosexuel ? Quelle étrange idée en sachant qu'il avait déjà eu trois relations avec des jeunes femmes… Pour quelles raisons s'était-il épris d'amour pour ce lecteur mystérieusement attachant, attractif, _désirable_ ? Cela aussi il l'ignorait, comme à peu près tout ce qui concernait le petit ange en fait.

La petite clochette de l'entrée tinta, une nouvelle personne venait d'arriver à la bibliothèque, mais Min Hyun n'y prêta aucune intention, fixant inlassablement l'écran de son ordinateur – sans pourtant même taper quelque chose sur le clavier. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, ne sachant finalement plus ce qu'il devait faire et songer de lui-même. Possédait-il vraiment de l'attirance pour le blondinet ? Ou espérait-il _davantage _? Il n'en savait plus rien… mais il reconnut ce parfum qui vint lui chatouiller délicatement les narines. Il était là, il était revenu.

Immédiatement, le brun releva le visage pour se tourner vers la table de son lecteur préféré. Il le voyait et il en aurait pleuré de joie tant cela lui faisait plaisir de le voir à nouveau. Quel soulagement ! Et qu'il était mignon emmitouflé de la sorte dans une grosse écharpe blanche d'où immergeait tout juste le haut de son visage, sinon que le haut de ses cheveux d'ange. Ces derniers avaient l'air plus clairs que d'habitude, avait-il de la neige qui s'était installée dessus ? Le bibliothécaire eut un léger rire, remplacé par un large sourire qu'il s'empressa de cacher en remontant sa main au niveau de sa bouche.

Il avait l'impression d'être tellement niais à se sentir aussi heureux simplement en la présence de ce jeune homme… Mais au fond, ce sentiment ne le dérangeait secrètement pas entièrement. Il n'avait pas envie de ne plus être si euphorique en sa présence et même s'il ne parvenait pas encore à se l'avouer, il souhaitait plus que tout être auprès de lui. En se remémorant la fois où il s'était fait agresser dans la ruelle, ce regard perdu qu'il avait furtivement adressé au bibliothécaire il se jurait de ne plus jamais s'y confronter une fois de plus.

« Min Hyun ! »

Une main se déposa sur son épaule. Il sursauta et sortit de sa bulle, embarrassé devant la responsable.

« Tu as l'air ailleurs, tout va bien ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

— Oh… Euh… Oui… Tout va bien, merci, ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi ! l'assura-t-il en reportant son attention sur son écran.

— Bon… fit Mademoiselle Ahn lui adressant un sourire, tu peux t'occuper de ranger le rayon poésie ? On nous a ramené des livres hier et nous n'avons pas eu le temps de les remettre à leur place. »

Le rayon poésie…

« Min Hyun ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

— Euh… O-oui ! Je vais le faire ! » s'écria le brun.

A l'entente de ce mot pourtant si simple, il lui sembla que son cœur manqua un battement. Il allait pouvoir s'approcher du jeune blondinet et peut-être qu'ils s'adresseraient la parole, cette fois-ci ? Min Hyun ne savait plus très bien où il allait, dans le sens où ses émotions, ses sentiments, se voyaient totalement chamboulés. Eprouvait-il ce petit quelque chose envers ce garçon ? Etait-ce à cause de cela qu'il n'arrivait pas à vivre sans penser à lui ? Cela lui paraissait si idiot… mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, un moment ou un autre. Il ne supportait pas de le voir se faire ennuyer par des personnes mal intentionnées, il avait envie d'être auprès de lui pour le protéger, pour l'enlacer et ne plus jamais le lâcher, il souhaitait simplement être là, toujours là, avec lui, pour lui. Cela était la première fois qu'un sentiment si fort, si ardent, s'abattait sur le bibliothécaire, et cela était probablement pour cette raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux sur la nature de ce pincement dans son cœur à chaque fois qu'il apercevait le blondinet.

« Salut… »

Il s'était lancé, il avait osé lui parler. Il en avait atrocement besoin, il voulait le connaître, cela en était devenu une véritable obsession… mais il n'obtint pas de réponse.

Min Hyun se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, gêné, termina de ranger les deux derniers livres qu'il tenait puis se décida à s'asseoir à côté du blond. Ce dernier releva alors le visage et ouvrit de grands yeux avant de rougir d'un coup. Il baissa immédiatement la tête, l'enfonçant un peu plus dans son écharpe en laine. Le bibliothécaire se mit gentiment à rire, tendant sa main pour tirer sur le vêtement afin de voir le visage de son vis-à-vis. Adorable petite bouille qui lui faisait tourner la tête…

« N'aies pas peur de moi, je ne te ferais pas de mal… lui sourit Min Hyun, ça me fait plaisir que tu viennes de nouveau à la bibliothèque… Je… Je me demandais où tu étais passé, continua-t-il, dis-moi… Je pourrais savoir ton prénom ? Je suis Min Hyun. »

Un discret regard fut échangé, puis le blondinet se leva et partit en courant vers la sortie. Cependant, le brun réagit très rapidement et le poursuivit jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il lui agrippa le bras, le retenant de s'échapper, le serrant contre son torse. Le garçon le repoussa, se débattant quelques secondes avant de rendre les armes et d'étrangement se blottir un peu plus dans les bras rassurants et protecteurs de Min Hyun qui, lui, était entièrement abasourdi de ce qui se passait.

Un paisible silence s'était installé entre les deux jeunes hommes, ils ne bougeaient pas et même si Min Hyun ne portait qu'un simple tee-shirt à manches longues et qu'il neigeait, il n'avait pas froid. Ressentir le contact de son camarade le transcendait sur place, lui faisant oublier tout le reste. Quelle heure était-il ? Où se trouvaient-ils ? Il ne possédait plus aucune notion, mais cela lui important guère.

Il tremblait. Son petit blond tremblait, alors il lui frotta doucement le dos, mais le bibliothécaire remarqua bien vite que ce n'était pas à cause de la température. De grosses larmes salées s'évadaient de ses yeux, des sanglots qui secouaient timidement son corps. Min Hyun sentit son cœur se déchirer il ne supportait pas de le voir triste, puis il ne connaissait pas la raison pour laquelle il pleurait…

Le brun glissa sa main dans la sienne, le ramenant à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, bien au chaud. Il le fit asseoir un peu à l'abri des regards trop indiscrets, sur une table isolée, dans le bureau de Mademoiselle Ahn qu'il verrouilla à double tour. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes. Elles étaient douces, et glacées. Doucement, il essuya les larmes qui perlaient encore au coin des yeux du blondinet, lui tirant un bref sourire.

« Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose… soupira Min Hyun décidé à finalement lui avouer plusieurs choses, tu… tu m'attires, lâcha-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur qui ne cillait toujours pas, je suis désolé de te dire ça comme ça de but en blanc, mais c'est un peu bizarre pour moi aussi… Tu… tu t'appelles comment ? »

Sous le charme de son cadet, le brun n'hésita plus à déposer sa main sur son visage angélique, caressant avec une grande tendresse sa joue. Plus il le contemplait et plus il avait cette irrépressible envie de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes…

Le blondinet ne répondit pas à sa question, mais se leva et se mit à fouiller sur le bureau tout près d'eux. Min Hyun se redressa et le laissa faire, intrigué. En quelques secondes, il était en train d'écrire sur un post-it rose, qu'il tendit ensuite au bibliothécaire. Celui-ci n'y prêta pas premièrement attention, interrogeant plutôt du regard le petit ange rougissant. Le jeune homme se pencha ensuite sur cette feuille rose.

Min Hyun ouvrit de grands yeux et eut un court instant d'absence, totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Il relut plusieurs fois le mot avant de s'avancer de nouveau vers le blond, le tirant contre lui pour l'enlacer. Il s'en fichait Min Hyun, il ne voulait plus jamais abandonner son prince, son étoile, son ange à lui.

Remontant son menton, le brun vint sceller ses lèvres aux siennes et son cœur lui parut exploser. Il l'aimait, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. De ses mains, il fit un cœur que le plus jeune sembla apprécier. A son tour, il lui en fit un, déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue du Min Hyun. Ils se regardèrent et échangèrent un magnifique sourire.

_« Je ne peux pas t'entendre… » _

Ces mots-là ne suffiront jamais à briser l'amour que ce bibliothécaire possède pour cet ange.


	2. Chapter 2

Ma surdité, j'étais né avec. La raison pour laquelle je l'étais sans pourtant même que mes parents, ou ma famille plus largement, ne le soient pas eux-mêmes, m'échappait entièrement, mais ne m'empêchait en rien de communiquer avec eux par différents moyens. Il y avait le langage des signes que j'avais dû apprendre très tôt, l'écriture qui vint difficilement, mais progressivement, se mettre en place et puis l'affection, les gestes, le toucher, qui se manifestait plus instinctivement que les deux premiers peut-être. Je n'étais pas tactile car plutôt timide et réservé, mais dès que j'avais confiance en quelqu'un, il m'arrivait de demander des câlins, de prendre la main de cette personne, etc., et j'aimais cela car j'avais étrangement plus l'impression d'être _vivant_.

Dans mon esprit, énormément d'interrogations se bousculaient depuis ma naissance. Comment était la voix de maman lorsqu'elle me prenait contre elle ? Me chuchotait-elle des mots doux et rassurants pour que mes pleurs se calment ? Je n'en doutais pas car je ressentais sa tendresse et son amour se déverser sur moi, et puis je voyais parfaitement sa bouche, ses lèvres, remuer et prononcer d'inaudibles mots à mes oreilles. Je ne l'entendais pas, non pas parce que je ne le voulais pas, mais parce que je ne le pouvais pas. J'étais sourd et je le serais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Mon monde à moi était silencieux, extrêmement paisible, voire parfois même ressourçant. Je m'y sentais bien, comme si je vivais dans un petit cocon protecteur. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qui se disait autour de moi, quelle impression je pouvais bien faire. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée du bruit que pouvait faire une voiture par exemple, ou tout simplement l'eau qui coulait quand je me douchais ou quand il pleuvait à l'extérieur. Maman écrivait que cela la reposait et qu'elle aimait fermer les yeux, assise sur le canapé, et juste écouter la pluie s'échouer sur le toit, glisser le long des gouttières de la maison et former des flaques sur le sol. Elle s'imaginait toujours ailleurs, se créant elle aussi un petit monde, son petit monde parfait. Un plaisir simple de la vie tel qu'elle l'appelait si joliment. J'aimerais y avoir droit, mais cela ne serait malheureusement jamais possible.

Moi, mon plaisir était la lecture, mais pas n'importe laquelle. J'aimais la poésie, la poésie romantique plus précisément. Elle me permettait de m'évader et de combler ce trop lourd et présent silence en moi. Je mettais un peu plus de temps que les autres en lisant, déchiffrant bien souvent de fois les phrases, découpant en syllabes les mots, mais je ne me décourageais pas, jamais.

Après m'être assuré de bien avoir laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine pour prévenir où je me rendais, je filais rapidement jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Ici, papa m'avait raconté que c'était un peu comme dans ma tête, serein et sans aucun bruit sinon celui des pages qui se tournaient. Ici, je songeais que je n'étais pas différent des autres lecteurs, en ce lieu c'était normal de ne rien entendre – j'étais normal – peut-être n'était-ce que quelques pauvres heures par jour, mais cela m'aidait à surmonter cette absence de sons.

Le temps à l'extérieur se couvrait un peu plus chaque jour, annonçant l'hiver proche. J'avais toujours aimé cette saison car le sentiment de pureté, à cause de la neige, qui en ressortait me plaisait. C'était un peu magique à mes yeux et même si j'étais frileux, passer du temps dehors s'il neigeait ne m'effrayait pas. Les flocons s'échouaient sur moi, me recouvrant de leur voile, et un voisin m'avait dit un jour que je ressemblais à un ange avec mes cheveux teints en blond très clair, à la limite du blanc. Cela m'avait plu, j'avais souris, et il m'avait montré comment faire un ange dans la neige en écartant mes bras et mes jambes. J'avais eu froid en le faisant la première fois, mais cela m'avait vraiment amusé et l'hiver qui suivit je me souviens en avoir fait d'autres, des anges.

Le feu tricolore passa au rouge pour les voitures et je m'engageai donc sur le passage piétons, prêtant tout de même attention aux éventuels vélos qui ne s'arrêteraient pas. Maman avait mis du temps avant de me laissait sortir tout seul. Elle m'avait confié être inquiète, mais j'étais grand, je savais regarder autour de moi pour ne pas avoir d'accident. Il ne m'était jamais rien arrivé alors elle m'avait autorisé à faire ce que je voulais – et généralement, mes sorties se résumaient, chaque soir, à me rendre à la bibliothèque à quelques kilomètres de la maison.

L'établissement ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se dessiner devant moi. J'accélérai le pas, poussai la porte, adressai un charmant sourire aux bibliothécaires afin de les saluer puis je partis en trottinant m'installer à une table un peu en retrait des autres, dans le rayon de la poésie toutefois. Là, comme à mon habitude, je sortis trois livres de l'étagère, les trois mêmes. En réalité, j'ignorais pourquoi ceux-là et non pas ceux d'à côté ou de l'autre étagère, mais c'était ainsi. La première fois que j'étais venu ici, ce fut ces trois ouvrages que j'avais attrapés, au hasard, et comme je ne les avais pas encore tous lus, je les reprenais, chaque soir. Les auteurs m'étaient inconnus, je n'avais jamais fait de recherches sur eux, et en vérité cela ne m'importait guère. J'aimais lire leur plume, c'était agréable et cela me permettait d'oublier tout le reste durant un instant.

Un moment passa, je ne saurais dire combien de minutes ou combien d'heures, avant que je ne relève le visage, regardant tout autour de moi, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières comme si je venais à redécouvrir le monde. Je me sentais endormi, avais-je réellement dormi ? Non, je m'étais simplement plongé corps et âme dans la lecture de ce recueil de poésies. L'un des textes m'avait particulièrement touché… Un peu plus long que les autres, mais bien plus profond également. Il s'agissait d'une histoire entre un homme et une femme qui ne se connaissaient pas. L'homme semblait éperdument amoureux de la femme qui, elle, n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il la regardait très souvent alors qu'elle se promenait sur une grande allée, sur une grande place où il lui arrivait de s'asseoir pour tout simplement prendre un peu de repos.

Elle restait là, sans rien dire, à contempler le ciel ou les passants devant elle, des heures durant sans jamais s'assoupir, et lui l'observait de loin, rêvant secrètement de s'adresser à elle, mais il n'osait pas il avait peur de l'effrayer et de la voir s'enfuir. Mais avant la fin du poème, on comprend qu'il s'était avancé et elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait toujours su qu'il était là, mais ses yeux ne voyaient rien, absolument rien…

Est-ce que moi aussi j'aurais quelqu'un dans ma vie ? Est-ce que l'on pouvait tomber amoureux d'un garçon comme moi, timide et qui n'entendait pas le moindre son, même le plus fort ? Est-ce que j'avais le droit d'être heureux avec quelqu'un à mes côtés ? Me connaissant, n'ayant pas une confiance en moi très élevée, je ne serais probablement jamais capable de m'intéresser à qui que soit… Oui, j'avais honte d'être ainsi, sourd. Pour moi cela était un véritable problème dans mes relations sociales, je l'avais parfaitement compris dès mon plus jeune âge. Et me voilà à présent en fin d'adolescence, tout seul. Il n'y avait que ma famille qui était là pour moi, mais elle me couvait bien trop. J'avais vraiment envie d'autre chose, de _différent_.

J'autorisai un timide soupir à s'évader de mes lèvres et je fouillai ensuite dans mon sac pour trouver mon téléphone portable afin de m'indiquer l'heure. La bibliothèque ne tarderait plus à fermer, il fallait que je m'en aille.

Rangeant donc les ouvrages, je repris mes affaires et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je tournai la tête vers les bibliothécaires, mais comme aucun d'eux ne me regardait, je n'esquissai aucun sourire de remerciement. Même ce jeune homme qui ne devait avoir que deux ou trois ans de plus que moi ne me prêtait aucune attention… Pourtant, j'avais compris qu'il aimait me voir ici, me voir leur offrir mes sourires quotidiens… et moi j'appréciais le voir me le rendre. Il avait l'air préoccupé, mais pour quelle raison, je ne le savais pas. Après tout, je ne le connaissais pas du tout, néanmoins je ressentais une aura bienveillante tout autour de lui. Il n'était pas un garçon à problèmes, _il a l'air doux et agréable_, songeais-je en rougissant légèrement. Un peu comme la neige que j'affectionnais tant.

La nuit commençait à tomber progressivement, et, pas très rassuré, j'accélérai un peu le pas, me pressant pour rentrer à la maison. Le chemin pour y retourner, je le connaissais pas cœur, depuis le temps que je l'empruntais j'aurais même pu le faire les yeux fermés, mais je pressentais quelque chose. J'avais peur et je sentais mon cœur s'emballer dans ma poitrine, ce qui ne se passait pas d'ordinaire. Cela n'était nullement dû au froid qu'il faisait ce soir-là, mais à une présence qui me suivait. Je ne m'étais pas retourné pour voir de qui il s'agissait, bien trop apeuré pour le faire. Je devais marcher encore plus vite !

Je tenais fermement mon sac contre moi est-ce que c'était un voleur qui voulait s'en prendre à moi ? Mon cœur battait la chamade, il me faisait mal, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant, même si mes larmes n'étaient plus très loin. Je bifurquai sur la droite, ne cessant pas mes grandes enjambées malgré la neige qu'il y avait sur les trottoirs, mais celle-ci, bien que magnifique, me ralentissait considérablement…

Deux mains me saisirent fermement par les épaules, me forçant à arrêter ma course effrénée. Il y avait trois garçons, dont un qui semblait être le leader, en quelque sorte. Je sentais leurs haleines d'alcooliques et je voyais très bien leurs vêtements plutôt sales. Je voulais m'enfuir, le plus loin possible, mais à peine tentais-je de me débattre, qu'ils me contrôlèrent rapidement, me plaquant au sol. Je ne retins pas mes larmes qui dévalèrent en trombe sur mes joues, s'échouant dans la neige si blanche, si pure.

Je savais qu'ils parlaient de moi pour dire des choses sûrement répugnantes, mais j'étais incapable de leur demander de se taire ! C'était impossible pour moi, et je me doutais bien que même si j'avais eu les mains libres, leur parler dans le langage des signes cela ne les aurait pas repoussés, mais au contraire, certainement faits rire davantage.

Et maintenant, que comptaient-ils me faire ? Ils commençaient à me toucher, partout, sur des parties très personnelles de mon corps, mais à part essayer en vain de les frapper pour les faire partir, je n'arrivais à rien. Je pleurais, inlassablement, de grosses larmes qui coulaient et qui me faisaient tellement de mal… Maman avait peut-être finalement raison lorsqu'elle disait que le monde extérieur était bien trop dangereux pour moi… Est-ce qu'une personne sourde comme moi avait sa place ici… ?

Leurs visages au-dessus de moi me dégoûtaient, mais que pouvais-je bien faire pour les repousser ? J'ouvris la bouche, d'où aucun son ne sortit, je le savais. J'avais honte, je me sentais perdu, complètement perdu, anéanti, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Finalement, si l'on s'en prenait à moi s'était parce que je l'avais mérité. Je n'entendais rien ni personne, alors on me punissait c'était pour cette raison-là, n'est-ce pas ?

Au travers de mes pleurs, je distinguai un nouveau jeune homme qui vint dans notre direction, repoussant l'un de mes trois bourreaux pour s'accroupir en face de moi. Ses lèvres remuèrent, il me disait quelque chose, mais impossible pour moi de déchiffrer au vue de la situation que je venais de vivre. D'ordinaire, j'aurais pu lire sur ses lèvres, mais pas cette fois-ci. Il me serra contre lui, et je me laissais faire, totalement déconnecté de ce qui se passait. Ce garçon… il venait de me sauver et je le reconnus lorsqu'il m'adressa un beau sourire : le bibliothécaire.

Je demeurais quelques secondes statiques, blottis dans ses bras réconfortants, avant de me ressaisir. Un seul et unique mot s'inscrivait dans mon esprit : fuir. Encore, la fuite. Je n'étais qu'un pauvre lâche, incapable de se défendre tout seul, incapable de remercier la personne qui lui était venu en aide. Je n'étais rien qu'un lâche, un lâche, un lâche !

Je me débattis, ramassant mon sac, me relevai, manquant de tomber, pour partir en trombe en direction de chez moi. Mes larmes se cristallisaient doucement au coin de mes yeux, mais la brèche dans mon cœur paraissait un peu plus béante. J'en avais assez d'être dans ma condition. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit d'entendre – et de parler – moi aussi ? Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal avant même ma naissance pour que j'en sois privé, puni ? Je me détestais, je me détestais et je me demandais si ce bibliothécaire n'aurait pas mieux fait de me laisser dans mes ennuis…

Dans mon monde à moi, il n'y avait rien, absolument rien, sinon le vide et la désolation. Comme une pièce vide, peinte dans un blanc très clair, presque aveuglant, mon monde était. J'avais beau avoir tout essayé : écouter de la musique, faire tomber des objets pour les casser, passer ma tête à travers la fenêtre pour écouter la circulation au dehors, tendre davantage l'oreille lorsqu'il pleuvait pour tenter de savoir quel bruit faisait l'eau, appuyer sur un jouet qui semblait animé, regarder la télévision sans les sous-titres… Rien. Je n'entendais vraiment rien. Et même si je me faisais opérer, j'avais compris que le médecin n'était pas du tout certain de la réussite de l'opération. Il y avait de très fortes chances pour que j'y reste si jamais j'allais séjourner à l'hôpital, car, apparemment, mon degré de surdité était tel qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, sinon vivre avec.

Je m'étais résigné à un quelconque miracle, depuis longtemps d'ailleurs, mais je savais pertinemment qu'une petite part en moi croyait toujours en quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que je ferais pour pouvoir entendre le son de la voix de ma mère ! C'était très difficile de vivre ainsi privé de ce sens. Et devoir communiquer par des gestes c'était ne pas se faire comprendre de la majorité de la population.

Les petites habitudes du quotidien tel que se rendre à la boulangerie ou au marchand de fruits et légumes du coin ne pouvaient pas être miennes. Pour dire bonjour ou au revoir, je souriais. Pour remercier, je souriais. Pour demander un service, je souriais. Pour tout, je souriais, étant dans l'incapacité de faire autre chose. _Mais encore fallait-il que l'on me regarde pour comprendre ce que je faisais._

Je n'avais jamais été à l'école avec tous les autres enfants. Non, moi j'avais été dans un centre spécialisé où se trouvaient de nombreuses autres personnes dans mon cas. Nous étions assis dans une salle de classe, tous ensemble, et on nous apprenait négligemment comment lire le braille. Les professeurs ne devaient pas être ennuyés par le bruit, nous n'en faisions pas. Tous ensemble nous étions là, exclus, retiré du reste du monde dans une petite pièce terrifiante au maître inintéressé de ce que nous pouvions bien faire ou non. Je n'en voulais pas à mes parents de m'y avoir mis, mais j'en voulais à cette société qui rejetait ouvertement les personnes comme nous, atteintes de surdité.

Imaginez un instant la souffrance de mes parents. Jamais ils n'entendront leur fils dire « maman » ou « papa », ces mots pourtant si simples que tout enfant _normal_ se doit de prononcer. Moi, je ne savais pas comment faire j'avais juste appris à parler avec mes mains, les bougeant de sorte que je dise quand même ces mots-là, dans ma langue à moi. Et cette souffrance qui m'était propre quand je bougeais mes doigts pour former une phrase et que l'on ne me prêtait pas la moindre attention. De la frustration, un immense sentiment de rejet, beaucoup de douleur et aujourd'hui encore cela est le cas.

J'avais renoncé à tapoter sur l'épaule de la personne avec laquelle je souhaitais converser quand c'était le cas. Je me renfrognais simplement, me recroquevillant sur moi-même, me faisant tout petit, espérant vraiment disparaître. Est-ce que j'étais une sorte de boulet que l'on traînait derrière soi ? J'avais honte de ce que j'étais, mais bon sang, je n'avais rien demandé !

Le temps était passé depuis le soir de mon agression. Peut-être une semaine, voire deux, je n'en savais rien, je n'étais pas ressorti depuis. La bibliothèque me manquait, mais la honte qui vivait en moi ne s'était pas estompée. J'avais honte de faire face au garçon qui m'avait sauvé la fois dernière et que je n'avais même pas remercié… Ce garçon auquel je ne faisais d'ailleurs que songer, souvent, si ce n'était tout le temps. Il préoccupait la plus grande partie de mes pensées et Dieu seul sait combien j'avais tout le loisir de penser. Nous ne nous connaissions pas, mais il était venu me sortir de là, me serrant contre lui… Me protéger, il m'avait protégé.

Allongé sur mon lit, je fixais le plafond. J'avais terriblement envie de le revoir… Je m'étais senti si bien avec lui, dans ses bras avec son sourire bienveillant posé sur moi, rien que sur moi et pour moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait pour être aussi focalisé sur lui, mais je m'en moquais, je ne voulais pas chercher à comprendre. Cependant, je n'avais pas la moindre information à son sujet… Comment s'appelait-il ? Est-ce qu'il travaillait à la bibliothèque à temps complet ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de moi ? Il ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole, il n'était même jamais venu me voir avant ce _soir-là_.

Je passai une main sur mes cheveux, repoussant un peu ma frange qui me retombait dans les yeux. Je n'avais pas lu de poésie depuis trop longtemps et cela me faisait un peu bizarre. Mes journées me semblaient tellement longues… mais j'avais aussi très peur de ressortir pour me faire agresser de nouveau. Je n'en avais pas parlé à mes parents, néanmoins je soupçonnais bien qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose. Je restais enfermé chez moi, tournant et virant dans la maison, m'ennuyant de pied ferme et n'ayant pas forcément envie de travailler mes cours.

C'était à cause de ce gentil bibliothécaire au sourire charmeur et très agréable. Mon ventre se nouait doucement quand j'y repensais, revoyant dans ma tête son regard inquiet et son envie d'être là pour moi. C'était une sensation que je n'avais encore jamais éprouvé, mais je devais bien avouer que cela n'était pas pour me déplaire… Mes joues chauffèrent immédiatement et je dus plaquer mes mains froides dessus pour me calmer un peu. _Ren, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ton cœur ? Tu crois qu'il pourrait… _qu'il pourrait réparer mon cœur et me donner la force et le courage de continuer à vivre malgré tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il serait ce fameux miracle auquel je n'espérais plus ? Mon miracle à moi… ?

Je poussai la lourde porte de l'entrée et filai sans demander mon reste au rayon de la poésie, mon rayon habituel, où je vis mes trois livres préférés ainsi que la table libre sur laquelle j'aimais être installé. Mon cœur tapait à cent mille à l'heure dans ma poitrine est-ce que le bibliothécaire était là ? Je n'avais pas osé regarder s'il était à l'accueil où non, ni même ailleurs dans l'immense bâtiment…

Plongé dans ma lecture, ce ne fut qu'en ressentant une présence à côté de moi que je relevai la tête. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en grand quand je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait de ce garçon que je voulais revoir. D'elles-mêmes, je sentis mes joues s'empourprer et le seul réflexe que j'eus sur le moment fut de rebaisser le visage pour l'enfouir un peu plus dans ma grosse écharpe en laine blanche. On m'y tira légèrement dessus, mais je remontai mes épaules, me cachant toujours un peu plus. Est-ce qu'il me parlait ? Que me disait-il ? Je me trouvais idiot de ne pas réussir à le regarder dans les yeux… Juste un regard, quelques secondes dans ses iris profonds puis ses lèvres : Min Hyun. Son prénom. Et moi, que devais-je faire désormais ?

Pris d'une violente vague de panique, je ne réfléchis pas et partis en courant, me ruant vers la sortie. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'approcher de Min Hyun, pas le droit d'en être tombé… amoureux ? Je ne voulais pas lui faire subir tout ce que moi j'avais à subir tous les jours. Je m'interdisais cela, je ne pouvais pas lui infliger cela ! Hors de question, non… Min Hyun…

Il m'attrapa, me rattrapa, me serrant une nouvelle fois contre lui, mais cette fois-ci avec davantage de conviction, pour que je reste bien là et que je ne lui échappe pas à nouveau. _Mais laisse-moi Min Hyun !_ sanglotai-je en silence, _cesse de te préoccuper de moi, je ne te mérite pas, je ne mérite pas toute ton attention !_ Alors je me mis à me débattre, tentant de m'enfuir, encore, comme un lâche, sauf qu'il me tenait fermement et que mes larmes débordèrent. J'avais besoin de réconfort, juste un instant, juste me laisser aller, tout en douceur, ainsi…

Je pleurais dans ses bras, mouillant son tee-shirt de ces lourdes gouttes salées qui s'évadaient de mes yeux. Je craquais totalement, je n'en pouvais plus de vivre, survivre (?), tel que je le faisais depuis plus de dix-sept ans. Je sentis sa main me frictionner le dos, il devait sûrement songer que j'avais froid, mais ce n'était pas cela. Alors que j'enfouis un peu plus mon visage contre lui, sa main glissa entre nous, saisissant la mienne et je n'eus le temps de ne rien comprendre qu'il m'entraîna avec lui dans la bibliothèque, dans un bureau qu'il verrouilla.

Sans rien dire, il me fit asseoir et il s'agenouilla devant moi, prenant mes mains dans les siennes, les caressant doucement. Je reniflai timidement, tentant d'enfoncer ma tête dans mon vêtement. Sa main vint se déposer sur ma joue, essuyant mes larmes et à son sourire rassurant, je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer légèrement. Il me semblait avoir perdu toute notion de temps et de lieu et la seule et unique chose qui m'importait à ce moment-là était d'être avec Min Hyun, de profiter de cet instant.

Il me parlait, je remarquai ses jolies lèvres rosées qui remuaient. Je ne saisis pas toutes ses paroles, hypnotisé et perdu dans son regard braqué sur moi. Plus il me regardait ainsi et plus j'avais l'étrange impression qu'il me dévorait littéralement des yeux. C'était une sensation qui me mettait plutôt mal à l'aise, mais qui, à la fois, me faisait me sentir vivant. Quelqu'un s'intéressait à moi, pour la personne que j'étais et cela était bien la première fois.

Je devais lui dire, lui dire que je ne l'entendais pas.

Il caressait tendrement mon visage sans que je ne cille, stoïque, me remémorant cette poésie que j'avais lue il y avait plusieurs jours de cela. Est-ce que Min Hyun m'avait regardé toutes ces fois où j'étais venu à la bibliothèque ? Est-ce qu'il m'avait regardé sans jamais oser s'avancer de peur que je m'en aille ? Est-ce que, finalement, j'avais le droit moi aussi à une personne qui serait là pour moi… ?

Visant le bureau juste à côté de nous, je me relevai et m'y dirigeai, fouillant dessus à la recherche d'un crayon et d'un bout de papier. Je trouvai un post-it rose sur lequel je marquai rapidement une petite phrase, très simple, mais qui résumait tout. Il fallait que je la lui montre, pour qu'il comprenne mon silence permanent sur tout ce qu'il avait beau me déclarer. Je ne savais pas comment il prendrait cette nouvelle, comment il réagirait face à mon _secret_, mais j'avais besoin de lui dire, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir et faire comme si je comprenais tout, de toute façon, il s'en rendrait forcément compte tout seul…

Je revins vers lui, lui tendant le papier en rougissant un peu. Il ne le prit pas tout de suite, m'interrogeant du regard, mais j'insistai en bougeant le post-il qu'il finit par attraper. Je triturai nerveusement les manches trop longues de ma veste, appréhendant sa réaction. Continuerait-il à me parler ? Est-ce que cette fois ce serait lui qui prendrait la fuite, m'abandonnant tel que j'avais pu le faire ? J'avais une petite boule d'angoisse dans le ventre, espérant sincèrement qu'il ne se sentirait pas trahi d'une quelconque façon qu'il soit.

Sentent de nouvelles larmes monter, je frottai un peu mes yeux et ce fut cet instant que le bibliothécaire choisit pour m'attirer contre lui, m'enlaçant chaleureusement. Surpris, je n'eus pas de réaction, le laissant faire, le laissant… m'embrasser.

Mais ce fut ce cœur, son cœur, qu'il me fit de ses mains qui me toucha le plus. Cela paraissait si simple, un geste si bénin… mais qui signifiait beaucoup de choses pour moi. Il s'engageait à être avec moi, à me comprendre, à m'aimer et il n'y avait rien de plus beau à mes yeux, et à mon tour j'accolai mes deux mains pour faire un joli cœur.

J'avais alors compris mes sentiments, même si nous ne nous connaissions qu'à peine, son âme avait touché la mienne, faisant raviver cette petite flamme d'espoir qui sommeillait en moi depuis des années.

_Je ne peux pas t'entendre Min Hyun, mais je peux très bien t'aimer._


End file.
